Gray King of Tatooine
by Capty Fanfic
Summary: This story is a lot of what if that may or may not spiral out of control, you should read the summary on the inside. However, for this story, it's a what if Anakin was sent back to Tatooine.


I do not own Star Wars Disney does.

The Gray King of a Tatooine Chp.1 A different approach

This is a what if the Jedi refused to train Anakin story but it runs deeper. Sidious and Palpatine are two different people. When Sidious attacked Plagueis, Sidious was brought down as well leaving the Sith broken, powerless and leaderless the only remaining Sith being Darth Maul. Little Anakin was sent back to Tatooine only to find her mother was sold to another who harshly abused her, then later killed by Tusken Raiders with her body surrounded by uncaring Jawas. Anakin wandered the desert world until he stumbled upon an Ancient Sith Temple. Count Dooku still becomes leader of the CIS and goes to the Dark Side.

Right in to it. Enjoy

"No, trained the boy will not be" said Yoda" His future clouded itis."

"But, master it was Qui Gon Jinn final wish" Protested Obi Wan

"He is to old, to attached, it is simply too late, who could train him, only Qui Gon could hope to pull off this feat." Mace Windu said

"So, we send him back to being a slave, to his mother who can't even help herself." Responded Obi Wan

The argument had been going on for a long-time Obi Wan was losing ground he wasn't his fallen Master he could push the buttons of the council, like Qui Gon did he was also losing support only Yaddle and Even Phill and Plo Koon stood by him now.

"I can train him" Obi Wan said "I know Qui Gon style"

"Only just become a Knight you, have ready for a Padwan you are hmmm." Yoda said

"It better than the other option."

"Instead, we should send the boy back after we freed the mother, making his life easier." Said Plo Koon

No Obi Wan though I need to train the boy

"Agreed" Mace Windu said "We shall put it to a vote leave us Knight Kenobi."

Obi Wan gasped he was surprised he even last this long but he had lost and he knew it, he left the cambers head lowered.

7 year and 6 month later

"Did you hear about the conquest of Tatooine?" Said one

"Ya, I heard that a small army lead by a Jedi called Skywalker pushed out Jabba only after he made Jabba say on the Holonet that King Skywalker now own Tatooine the King Skywalker and free the slaved however and the Jedi sealed off Tatooine. No one gets in or out." Said another

2 years later

"Did you hear a senator of Tatooine is coming to speak in front of the Senate." Said one

"I know the senator said he wanted to explain the Tatooine government and such he should be arriving on Coruscant soon." Said another

Later that day

"Shh, it starting."

The Galactic Senate

"Hello Galaxy, my name is Kitster Banai Representative of the Tatoo System and member of the External Affair Council of Tatooine. I've come before you all today to teach you about Tatooine and how the King of Tatooine conquer it and rebuilt it. I shall start with Government, Tatooine government is now a combination of a Monarchy and a Democracy…"

"That impossible" Yelled a Senator

"Wow, so very rude of you to interrupt me like that may I finish" replied Representative Banai

"As, I was saying a combination of a Monarchy and a Democracy is our government there are three part to our government an External Affair Council that handles matter of the stars, an Internal Affair Senate that handles matter of the people and the office and court of the King which word reign over all. Explaining the External Affair Council first, it a 7 man and/or woman council with the head directing meeting and keep the order on the Council. The other 6 are diplomats and Representative that will go to other planets for Diplomatic or other means such as form alliances or opening to trade. The council creates the agreement with the planet of chose and the King decides on if he agrees or not with that agreement."

Taking a breath Banai spoke again "Moving on to Internal Affair Senate, Senators are chosen by the city so city can have their needs represented, the senators discuss the needs of the people, make a bill, present that bill to the King and he will decide whether to implicate it. If he likes the bill his office/court will decide how to implicate it, if not it returned to us for further work."

"Lastly, there is the the King's Court who judge the people and help the King implicates the law. Our government is still a big work in progress, but we are getting there. Everyone, including the free slave love were the world is going, well probably not ex-slavers. We are building up towns and putting money into our farmers. Tatooine is becoming a fair and just world. But now that we got that little bit out the way.

I think we should talk about the elephant in the room. How we forced Jabba and his forces off Tatooine. It was all our King doing he stormed Jabba's palace fight guards and bounty hunters until he reached Jabba, he then convinced the Hutt to hand over all his assets on Tatooine to him and leave Tatooine to never return.

"How is that possible?" One reporter asked

"I am getting to that" Rubbing his chin, Banai said "My king has given me permission to tell you a bit of his past. He was born into slavery when at the ripe old age of 10 a Jedi, a padwan, a queen and, a gungan came to Tatooine. They were fleeing the Queen's home planet for it had come under siege. The young king helped the strangers however the Jedi Master took some of the King's blood to see his Midichlorian count. And let just say it was so high the Jedi believe that the council would make an excuse for him. After, a long and tiring process the Jedi could take our King from his home to the Jedi Council for testing then later back to the Queen home. While on Naboo, the Jedi and his Padwan fought a Sith, a Force practitioner, the Jedi was killed but the Padawan defeated the Sith. While all this was happening on the ground my King was in the sky taking out a Federation Droid control ship, my King name is Anakin Skywalker, Hero of Naboo and First King of Tatooine."

He paused to let words sink in, he looked over at all the senator in his direction, but he spotted one that was extremely interested, the Nabooian one.

"My king would like to come back at a later and introduce himself to the senate. Thank you for your time."

Tatooine

"Well played my friend, well played. Keep them wanting more."

"Sir, the temple is almost complete and the renovation on the cities and towns are almost done. Said another

How was it. Do you like the idea if so please tell me. This one was short because I wanted to see the reaction first.


End file.
